


Not Worth The Risk

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Phoebe isn't pleased Cole didn't call her for help.





	Not Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not Worth The Risk  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 228  
>  **Summary:** Phoebe isn't pleased Cole didn't call her for help.  
>  **A/N:** written for shadowcat for fandom_stocking

Phoebe dipped the cloth in the bowl of warm water sitting precariously on her lap before wringing it out and gently wiping the dried blood from Cole’s face. “Why didn’t you call me?”

Cole opened his mouth but before he could speak Phoebe continued, “And I swear Cole if you say it’s because you’re the man or I’m a ...”

He raised his hand to gently place his finger across her lips to silence her. “There wasn’t time. Believe me I would have called if I could have.” 

At Phoebe’s slightly mollified expression Cole breathed a silent sigh of relief. Despite his words to the contrary he would have never put her in the middle of that particular battle. He’d been lucky to escape with his life. There was no way he would have her risk her life for his. With one last prayer of thanks that Phoebe was none the wiser Cole closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the way the love of his life was fussing over him.

At the way her gentle hands carefully tended him Cole couldn’t help but think that maybe he should get hurt more often; Cole risked a peek at Phoebe from beneath his lashes but at the look in her eyes as she cleaned a deeper cut he quickly decided against it. It definitely wasn’t worth the risk.


End file.
